Ed, Edd N' Eddy in: The Lion's Blaze
by FelineGal
Summary: Edd found a strange box while cleaning out his basement with Ed and Eddy and it seems like it's a game consol, but when he opens it they find many secrets, join the Eds as they face many demons in order to protect they're home, Rated T for blood and violence
1. Prologue

The Lion's Blaze

Prologue

Practically 1000000 years ago in what is now Peach Creek

A man dressed in a black leather robe with red collar, sleeve ends and bottom edge, long red hair with black edges ran through the forest that will soon be Fort Peach Creek with strange reptile-like creatures chasing after him, most of them had wounds and/or burn marks. The man tripped on a rock and the creatures were right on top of him

"_**We finally have you Lion's Blaze!**_" a turtle-like creature said in a cold feminine hissing voice filled with blood-lust

"_**You're life ends here!**_" a snake-like creature said in a deep cold hissing voice also filled with blood-lust

"Maybe So" The man said, more reptile-like creatures came and surrounded the man "But you're going down first!" a red aura surrounded the man and formed the shape of a lion with a fire for a mane,

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_" all the creatures screamed in unison as they were engulfed by the aura. A giant flash of red light, then, all that was left was a large clearing of grass, the man, and a strange metal box the size of a game-boy, the man picked up the box

"You will remain in this box until the next Lion's Blaze comes" The man said to the box "And then you will all be destroyed"

[End Prologue]


	2. Chapter 1

The Lion's Blaze

Chapter 1

…..

Location: Peach Creek. Date: one week after the big picture show

Jonny: Hold on! I'm supposed to **destroy** the Eds!

FelineGal: Sorry Jonny, that's gonna have to wait

Jonny: Fine!*Takes off the squash on his head and stomps away angrily*

…..

**E**d, Edd(Double-D) and Eddy were down in Edd's basement doing some Spring Cleaning. or Summer Cleaning rather. Edd moved a box out of the way and noticed a wide crack in the wall

"Good Lord!" Edd exclaimed

"What is it Sock-Head?" Eddy asked coming over to see what Edd had found

"This!" Edd exclaimed pointing at the crack

"It's just a stupid crack sock-head" Eddy said angrily

"Yeah Double-D I have plenty of those in my bathroom" Ed said coming over with a rag on his head

"But look at the size of this thing!" Edd exclaimed "it couldn't have been made from wear, something must have-" Edd was cut off when he saw something shining inside the crack "What's this?" Edd inquired, he reached into the crack and pulled out some sort of box, it was a silver color with a red lion head on the lid but it had a flame instead of a mane, "What on earth could this be?" Edd asked

"Hey that looks like my new game-boy!" Ed said remembering that he was one of 10 lucky people to win the new game console "Only mine is dark-green with 3 dark-red claw mark stickers on the lid for decoration"

"Why would someone put a game-boy in a crack in a wall?" Eddy asked

"I'm not sure Eddy" Edd said scratching his head

"Let's open it up and see what game is in there" Ed suggested "Maybe it'll be something we'll all like"

"Well.. Okay" Edd said hesitantly, Ed and Eddy got behind Edd to get a closer look as Edd put his hand on the lid. as he slowly lifted it a red light emitted from inside, when it was fully opened they discovered that the light was coming from the whole interior of the box. unlike a game-boy.

"Huh?" The Eds said in unison. Before they could say anything else the light engulfed them "aaaaa**aaaaa**AAAAA**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" The Eds screamed as the blinding light sucked them into the box. Soon the light faded and the box fell to the ground, everything seemed normal except for the fact that the Eds were gone. *thump* What the? *Jonny in his gourd costume with plank AKA timber in his hand was sitting in Edd's laundry basket* Jonny, you're to late, the Eds are already in the box

"Darn it I was hoping to get 'em this time. Well at least I can take you prisoner" Um.. then who would narrate this FanFaic. For the readers? "Good point *walks over to the door of the basement* Well.. I guess I'll kidnap someone else *walks out the door and closes it*" you do that Jonny... Hey wait a second! Jonny!*i Run to door and UN-sheathe my Claws* you get back here so I can tear you apart!*i Barge out of the basement* You're not supposed to kidnap anyone!*and I start tearing Jonny to shreds, but not literally* "OW! OW! Shouldn't you be narrating this story? OW!" let's just do Edd's P.O.V. For the next Scene

…..

Edd's P.O.V.

Location: in the box I think.

…..

I slowly open my eyes to a red sky with a dim black sun, but it seemed as bright as day

"Ooh" I moaned, it felt like I was lying on a rock. I slowly sat up to find that I really was on a rock, in fact all I could see for miles was stone! It wasn't flat though, there were some hills near by, I looked around and saw Ed and Eddy lying on the ground behind me "Ed! Eddy!" I shook them to try and wake them up, Eddy woke up first

"Ugh.. 5 more minutes" Eddy said groggily

"Eddy Wake up!" I urged

"All right I'm Up I'm Up" Eddy said angrily, then he sat up and noticed our surroundings

"Come on! Help me wake Ed up!" I demanded

"Been up the whole time Double-D" Ed said suddenly, Eddy face-palmed himself

"Idiot" he mumbled, Ed sat up and looked around

"Where are we Guys?" Ed asked

"I don't know" I replied "But I think we're inside the box i found"

"That's crazy" Eddy exclaimed

"But Eddy, the last thing I remember is getting sucked into the box, it's the only explanation I can think of" I argued, Eddy opened his mouth to say something but the ground suddenly started shaking

"whoa! What's going on?" Eddy asked, all of a sudden a giant dark-cyan and blue snake-like creature with small dark-green bat-like wings on its head and a claw mark on it's left eye which it could barley keep open, burst out of the ground right behind Ed

"**_Mortalsss!_**" It said in a cold hissing voice that sounded neither feminine nor male "**_The ssseal has finally been broken!_**"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Eddy said "And I don't think i wanna!" He continued as he ran away

"Wait for us Eddy!" I yelled as Ed and I ran after him,

"**_I love it when they run_**" the creature hissed then dashed after us,

FelineGal: Hey I'm back from tearing Jonny to shreds

Eddy: Jonny?

FelineGal: Yeah he tried to pummel you, but he was to late, then he went to capture someone but I stopped him

Eddy: whatever. so you get to narrate the story now?

FelineGal: Yup, So get ready to start running again. And by the way, I'm gonna be calling that creature a snake for the rest of the chapter.

"Hurry Guys! It's gaining up on us!" Eddy yelled as he, Edd and Ed ran from the snake

"**_Ha ha ha! I haven't had this much fun in centuries!_**" The snake hissed

"Centuries? What does that mean?" Eddy asked

"one century is 100 years Eddy" Edd Answered

"How Can anything live for longer than 100 years?" Eddy asked

"It's an expression, Eddy" Edd Explained "It means it's been a long time"

"**_Right, but I meant LITERALLY centuries_**" The creature said

"WHAT?!" Edd Exclaimed "**That's impossible!**"

"**_Only if you're a mortal_**" the snake hissed, then it lunged at Edd who was behind Ed and Eddy and lifted him into the air

"Aah! Ed! Eddy!" Edd Exclaimed

"Double-D!" Ed and Eddy exclaimed as they came to a screeching halt to see the snake creature swinging it's head around with Edd in it's mouth, Edd's hat soon slipped a little off of his head without him noticing, after a moment the creature let Edd go and his hat slipped the rest of the way off just as he hit the ground

"**_Ha ha ha! I misssed doing that_**" the snake laughed with it's eyes closed so it didn't notice Edd's hair "**_Now_**" The creature said opening it's eyes, but then it gasped when it saw Edd's hair. It was a small 'bush' of spiky red hair, not orange or red-orange but **red**, with black edges, like the man from the prologue only Edd's hair went down to his shoulders instead of past his waist, "**_You?_**" The snake hissed, looming over Edd who had sat up "**_You're the Lion's Blaze?_**" It put venom in it's voice at the words 'Lion's Blaze'

"The What?" Eddy asked

"**_Ha! A child cannot dessstroy even the sssmallest of demons_**" the creature hissed

"Demons?" Eddy repeated, the snake ignored him which made him angry "**What are you talking about?**" Eddy yelled

"**_It doesn't matter_**" The snake Hissed "**_I'm going to devour you all_**" it wrapped it's tail around Edd and lifted him up "**_Starting with YOU Lion's Blaze_**" Edd struggled to escape as the snake slowly opened it's mouth to swallow Edd whole, Edd saw the snake's giant teeth, they were so big they'd make a mammoth's tusks look like a pair of kitten's teeth

"**HELP!**" Edd yelled

"I WILL SAVE YOU DOUBLE-D" Ed exclaimed pulling a spatula out of nowhere "It's a flipper FelineGal" shut up I control you*strings attach to Ed's limbs like a string puppet* now charge at the snake*Ed charges at the snake, pointing his spatula at it*(if you could give a FanFic. A third gender then I'd make this FanFic. Adventure, Supernatural, and Humor). When Ed got to the snake he leaped up and whacked it with his Spatula "**Flipper**" whatever, in response the snake whacked Ed with it's tail, sending him into the ground "Ouch" Ed said in pain

"**_Pathetic_**" The snake hissed "**_Now. Where was I? Hehehe_**" The snake said turning back to Edd, then it felt a sting of pain, the snake looked down and saw Ed hitting the snake with his spa- I mean flipper "Thank you"*i roll my eyes* repeatedly "**_Mortalsss are so gullible_**" the snake hissed, then it slammed it's tail on Ed then lifted it, Ed stood up before the snake slammed it's tail on him again and lifted it then did the same thing a few times until Ed was motionless except for the small puddle of blood coming from his nose slowly expanding little by little, "**_Well That was fun, while it lasssted_**" the snake hissed. Edd's fear turned to anger, hearing those words and seeing his friend in pain "**_Back to my meal hehehe_**" the snake said turning to Edd, it noticed the anger in Edd's face "**_Aww, sad about you're friend? Hehehe don't worry he'll be joining you soon_**" the snake hissed and opened it's mouth again, Edd growled at the thought of Ed being eaten, Edd closed his eyes and was surrounded by a red aura "**_What?_**" The snake exclaimed, it's tail felt hot where it was holding Edd. Edd suddenly roared like a lion keeping his eyes closed and the snake's tail caught fire, "**_Ahh!_**" It squeaked and dropped Edd, who surprisingly landed gracefully without a single scorch mark, the fire quickly spread around the snake's body, the snake started squirming on the ground in an attempt to put the fire out but failed "**_Raahh!_**" the snake hissed in anger and pain, then dove into the ground and burrowed away, the aura around Edd faded, away and he fainted,

"Ed! Double-D!" Eddy exclaimed, he ran over to Edd, grabbed him and shook him vigorously "Wake Up Sock-Head!" Eddy yelled,

"Ooh.." Edd moaned and slowly opened his eyes "Eddy?"

"Good you're awake" Eddy said "Now help me wake Ed up"

"Been up the whole time Eddy" Ed suddenly said, Eddy dropped Edd and face-palmed himself

"Idiot" Eddy mumbled. Edd sat back up

"What happened to that snake thing?" Edd asked,

"uh.. you roared and the snake caught on fire then ran away underground" Eddy answered as though it were obvious

"i roared? And the snake caught on fire?" Edd asked bewildered

"Uh yeah" Eddy answered

"And you glowed red" Ed added

"You actually saw what was going on?" Eddy asked turning his head to Ed(Haha ryme)

"Yup" Ed replied

"Well that's very strange" Edd said, Eddy looked back at Edd, "I don't remember any of that"

"Say what?" Eddy asked

"Weird" Ed stated

"Well we'll think about that later" Eddy said "Right now we gotta get outta here before that snake comes back, and if it does it'll bring some friends" with that Ed and Edd stood up, Edd pick up his hat and put it on and the trio walked away from the path of uprooted ground where the snake had burrowed away.

…..

[End Chapter]


End file.
